You're like your Mother
by CrazyAnjel03
Summary: Lily is kicked out after her dad finds out that she's psychic...


****

Chapter 1

The sun was shining bright through the window of her room. Lily could hear the birds singing and she sat up dreading the day, beautiful as it was. 

Her father had been horrible lately. He kept looking at her like he knew something; it made her feel awful. It was the same frightening look that he had given her mother four years ago.

__

'Okay, that's behind me now, I'm not going to think about that.' Tears welled in her icy blue eyes; she hadn't seen her mother since she was ten. That was four years ago.

She brushed her glossy blonde hair and wiped away the forbidden tears, getting ready for yet another day.

There was a quiet knock on her door. 

"Come in." said Lily. 

Her best friend, Emma, walked in. Her chocolate-brown eyes shone with fear, she was shaking.

"Your father wants you downstairs." She said.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, but he seems mad."

"I'll go see what he wants."

Lily walked out of her room and down the narrow stairs that led to her father's quarters and study. She knocked on the door. Her father's voice answered in a tense and commanding voice. "Who is it?"

"It's just Lily."

He opened the door, and waved her in. He locked the door behind her.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Not tell, but ask." her father said. "How many foals will be born from our mares next spring?"

"Thirty-seven, but only thirty-six will survive, 'cause one will be lame but the others-" she broke off. Her father was staring at her with a skeptic and dangerous look.

"And how exactly do you know this?" he asked, glaring at her.

Her voice shook as she spoke. "Just a guess." '_I blew it, I know I have.' _

"What about all the other correct guesses?" he bent closer to her, then he whispered dangerously, "Darn mother gave it to you"

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"You're like your mother, now get out!" he yelled.

She ran from the room, up the stairs, and into her own room. Emma was still there, and she put her arms around Lily. "It's okay, you'll be alright."

When Lily stopped sobbing, Emma asked, "What did he say?"

Lily choked. "He said I'm like my mother, oh Emma, he's gonna turn me out, I know he is, like he did Mother. I don't even know why, except that I," she paused, "know things."

"Like what?" Emma asked.

"I've told you before I think, umm... things that haven't happened yet, but are going to, and I'm... I've never been wrong."

"I know what you mean, well... kind of. I've heard of it before, anyways. And ever since I came to live with you cause my family... my family died, well, I've noticed your dad looking at you like he's got it in for you or something."

Lily nodded. "He was serious, I have to leave. But I have no where to go."

"You're not leaving without me," Emma said, "and I know a place we can go to. Triad University. Isn't that the last place your mother was known to be?"

"Yes, but that was two and a half years ago; that was her last letter home." Lily said.

"Maybe she's still there, and if she's not, the people there may know where she is." Emma pointed out. 

"So pack everything you'll need, and I will too. At two chimes past twelve tonight, come to my room and we'll climb down the trellis outside, the stables are near there, and we can get our horses."

"Okay," Lily sniffed, "I'll also write a note goodbye to everyone here, all the servants and such, and right now I'll go down to the kitchens and ask Goody to get together all the food we'll need for a while, it's a six day journey on horses. And Goody won't tell anyone either, she was mother's closest friend."

"Okay, see you tonight."

Lily walked down the hall to another staircase, leading to the kitchens. Goody was there, making soup for the family. She looked up as Lily walked in.

"Hello, dear." Goody said.

"Hi Goody, umm.... I need to ask you something."

"What is it hunny?"

"I talked to father earlier, and he said that I-" she started to cry, "he told me to leave."

Goody put her arms around Lily. "It's okay, he's a crazy man, really pious, as you know. I think the best thing is if you did leave. But dear, I would miss you so much."

"How did you know, that was what Emma and I were planning to leave tonight on our horses. And we were hoping that you would-"

"That I would pack you the food you'll need. Of course, darling, and where are you two headed?"

"Triad University." Lily said.

"That's what I figured, well, I'd better start cooking. And you'd better get packing your clothes and such." said Goody.

"Thanks so much Goody." Lily said with a wave as she walked out the kitchen door. Goody blinked back tears as Lily left.

"Such a charming young girl." She said to herself before she started working again.


End file.
